


pieck is an assassin and eren is a heir, floch is there too

by lunarelles



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Assassin Pieck, Assassination Attempt(s), Bodyguard Floch, Heir Eren, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Sexual Tension, Suggestive Themes, This is my first time please have mercy, i dont go here, i dont write i draw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarelles/pseuds/lunarelles
Summary: Pieck, a renowned assassin is tasked with killing Eren Jaeger, the notorious heir to his father's pharmaceutical megacorporation.
Relationships: Floch Forster & Eren Yeager, Floch Forster/Eren Yeager, Pieck Finger & Eren Yeager, Pieck Finger/Eren Yeager
Comments: 20
Kudos: 194





	pieck is an assassin and eren is a heir, floch is there too

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is twitter user lunarelles and I don't write things. I draw things. But sometimes you have to take things into your own sad hands. So this is a result of that! If you saw my art of this au on twitter or instagram and wondered "Man, I want to read a fic about it", fear not because same. This is super short but I want it to give a better understanding of the setting and the vibes of my au! Please enjoy :^)

Finally, Pieck has her target cornered.

Pressing the cold steel edge of her knife against his neck as he lay still under her weight, she gazed nonchalantly at his relaxed pose.

Eren Jaeger had strode alone down the quiet halls away from his own party to catch a break when Pieck appeared behind him, knife to his throat. Scanning her surroundings, she pushed him towards a seating area off to the side of an empty atrium. To her surprise, the only noise he made was a sharp inhale through his teeth. His cooperation put her off immensely, as she was prepared to muffle his scream as it was the case for her previous missions.

Now, Pieck is even more unsettled. Staring down, she is met with his lazy eyes and mouth tilted upwards in a curious smirk.

This, frankly, was not the reaction she had expected from holding a knife to the notorious heir of Jaeger Pharmaceuticals.

“Come on,” Eren suddenly speaks out. “Finish your mission.”

Pieck squints at him, applying more pressure to the blade which causes the heir to wince slightly.

He keeps talking. “You chose a pretty good place to do this, you know.”

She blinks.

“Nobody comes around here. I also disabled the cameras in this hallway a few months ago.” Eren pauses, as if waiting for permission to continue without getting his neck sliced. He cautiously takes Pieck’s silence as a safe sign.

“My father owns this building, but I use it often to hold parties. I’m sure you know how they can be.”

Pieck’s silent stare drills into Eren, whose eyebrows are raised as if awaiting a response. _Any moment now_ , she tells herself. _I can shut him up and get my payment once and for all. What are you waiting for, Pieck?_

“What are you waiting for, Pieck?” Eren murmurs, watching her eyes widen and her expression break.

_How…?_

She pushes with more force onto his wide frame, knife steady despite her pounding heart. “How do you know my name? Tell me.”

Eren laughs out loud, a ringing clarity that echoes uncomfortably through the vacant atrium. He clears his throat awkwardly when he realizes the knife is dangerously close to drawing blood. Letting a smirk paint over his refined features once more, he observes his assailant on top of him.

“I know who you are, Pieck Finger.” Eren remains as calm as ever, keeping his voice low. “A renowned assassin in the world of the underground, you have never failed a single mission and are now tasked to kill me. I know this, and have known this.”

Pieck is stunned. She had kept a low profile for the entire duration of surveying her target from a distance. She had done copious amounts of research and observed Eren for weeks before her decision to finish the job at tonight’s party. How long has he known about her and her intentions?

Eren starts to feel a bit cramped, with his right leg threatening to fall asleep. He continues prodding forward. “I know exactly why you chose to take this job, and why you simply can’t fail. It’s more than keeping your flawless reputation as an assassin, although that does matter quite a bit to you.”

Pieck starts to shake her head slowly. _No, no. You’re wrong. That’s all there is to it. Stop. Stop it._

Eren’s green eyes glint knowingly under the golden light of the hallway. “Your father is terminally ill. You had made a deal with one of my father’s competitors. If you kill me, they would provide a coveted treatment for his rare illness. At least that’s what they told you. I found out about the ugly truth of their offer.”

Pieck swallows. “How do you know this?”

To her surprise, Eren heaves an obnoxiously loud sigh. “Can you get off of me first? My leg is falling asleep.”

Fury overtakes Pieck, and it takes all of her willpower to refrain from ending his life right then and there.

She had lost her best chance to kill Eren. Had she not allowed him to run his mouth as he did, she could have swiftly concluded her mission. But why had he been so cooperative?

Dread sets over. _He lured me into his trap_.

“Ahem,” Eren gestures with his chin at their physical situation. “I know you want to know more. Can we do this in a more civilized way? Unless you have another intent that I wasn’t aware of…”

Pieck rolls her eyes. “You wish.”

She stands up, matching her stare with her knife poised before herself-- unwavering, focused and cautious. “We will talk alone,” she commands.

Eren chuckles. “No, we won’t.”

“Excuse me?”

Shrugging, Eren points in the direction of the atrium. “We won’t talk alone, and we haven’t been.”

Pieck turns and barely catches a flash of red hair in the distance in the corner of her eye. Scoffing, she glances back at Eren. “Your ginger bodyguard. You had him hiding and recording our exchange?”

Eren smiles slowly as he re-ties his hair into a loose bun. “That’s Floch, as I’m sure you already knew. He’s a great bodyguard but he’s also good at quite a few other tasks.” He pulls forward a few stray hairs to frame his face in an infuriatingly elegant manner.

Pieck doesn’t want to know more.

“Anyways, don’t worry about him. We can talk together. Just you and me, among the other guests at the party.” Eren extends his hand out towards her, ignoring the knife pointed in his direction.

Frustrated, she reassesses her options. There goes her efforts in avoiding being seen with her mission. With Floch’s presence during their exchange, who knows what Eren is capable of doing with the information?

“You will have complete control over your choice of killing me,” Eren remarks, breaking the silence once more. “I requested Floch to leave my side and cease monitoring my whereabouts for the rest of the night.”

Pieck steps closer, knife glinting under the artificial light as if it were challenging his words. “Or so you say.”

“I swear it.” Eren puts a hand over his heart and looks back with such resolution that Pieck nearly finds it laughable. “I’m completely unarmed, and I will allow you to keep your… arsenal of weapons on hand.” He gestures vaguely at her thigh where he had felt the hard pressure of numerous knives from their earlier position.

Pieck curses under her breath. If she were to emerge in the party alongside Eren Jaeger, her image would be plastered in the brains of all the high-class snobs for eternity. Worst of all, her client may even be part of the guests tonight.

She observes Eren, glancing at his Rolex and tugging impatiently at the cuffs of his suit.

Her father’s disease, the deal made with her client, the treatment they promised in exchange for Eren’s life, and now an “ugly truth” that her mission claims to have discovered.

Finally, Pieck exhales a long sigh. Lifting up her dress, she quickly sheathes her knife among the other half dozen resting on her thigh holster. Looking up, she meets Eren’s widened eyes and smiles.

“Let’s go.”


End file.
